With Love Comes Pain
by haydens fan 01
Summary: *~*This is my version of what happens after the original Moulin rouge*~*


Disclaimer ~ Unfortunately I do NOT own any of these characters only the writer of the original Moulin Rouge does.......  
  
  
As Christian rocked satine's limp body in his arms he had so many memories racing through his mind. He felt like he could just lie down and die and never wake up. Then thoughts raced through his head. Jealousy took over him as before. Satin never even loved the duke, an even while the duke knew this he still took our last moments we could have had away from us......but she's gone now. Christian laid down Satine and picked up a white rose and placed it in her hand then smoothly kissed her lips. And whispered into her ear, "come what may....I will love you....until my dying day......". Christian stood up and looked down on Satine and said, "the duke will not get away with this." Without a second thought he held back his tears and walked over to the gun and picked up examining it to see if it was still working properly. As this was going on he came out from behind the red velveteen curtains and walked over to the duke who had been punched out by Ziddler. He held the gone at the duke's heart and said, "She never did love you and she never will for you have no heart, I will let you die peacefully even though you do not deserve it." He then fired the gun sending the bullet straight through the duke's heart. Blood from the duke's wound surrounded him and left a blood stain on the beautiful wooden dance floor that once was danced on by the beautiful Satine.....   
  
  
Ziddler had heard the gunshot and came out behind the curtain to see what had happened although in his mind he already knew. He told Christian to flee the city or maybe even the country before he could get arrested. Christian refused for he had no life to live anymore for Satine was gone. Ziddler persuaded him to leave saying that Satine would want him to live and love again. Christian couldn't bear to hear the word anymore, he screamed "Love??? Love is what kills people. Love is what scars your heart for life. Love is the thing that killed Sating this very day! So you expect me to love again!??" He tried to calm him down but Christian would not listen. Ziddler told him to leave the country or he would send someone to kill him. Christian walked to the velveteen curtains and yelled, "goodbye Ziddler." he then disappeared behind the curtains and Satine was not there anymore. He thought nothing of it except they most likely just moved her from the floor covered with roses that had showered them in their one last happy moment together. He searched for Satine and found her being taken care of by Marie in a room filled with beautiful soft colors all around. Marie left the room for Christian before she even had time to look at Satine one last time. Christian then closed the door and walked over to Satine who was lying on a beautiful bed with white blankets and beautiful flowers surrounding her. He sat beside her on the bed and just stared at her with tears gathering up in his eyes. He slowly leaned down to kiss her one last time, he could feel his heart beating more then ever but yet he couldn't breath. He finally kissed her and said "I love you Satine.....i have and will always love you." He then opened the door and looked at Satine one last time and walked away, shutting the door behind him, not even looking back.   
  
  
Christian felt like killing himself. How could this happen he thought to himself…..Why did she have to die? Christian realized what he had done, he had killed the duke! He had to flee the city or he would be arrested. He ran home and started opening drawers and closets pulling out all his clothes and stories and stuffed them into his suitcases. He was to busy hurrying around worried about everything to hear someone enter the room. Then he heard the door slam so he turned around very slowly only to see the Duke's bodyguard. Christians' eyes were now filled with fear and his whole body was also filled with fear to where he could not speak. He finally got the courage up to say, "You are free now, you do not have to listen to the duke anymore. He's gone now, so you can live your life freely." The bodyguard said, "I don't think so. He still owes me money.....and now he can't pay me because you killed him. So now i will kill you." Christian couldn't say anything, he was to afraid to speak as if his death would come sooner if he spoke. this was the first time he had ever heard him speak. He managed to stammer, "How much do you need? I will give it to you.." The rather huge bodyguard walked towards Christian and stated how much he needed. Christian was rather asstounded when he heard the large number come to his ear. "How much? I'm sorry, i don't think i heard you correctly." He then repeated the number and Christian just stood there looking dumbfounded well he finally got it through his head after the bodyguard having to repeat it a rather large amount of times. Just then Tulis came in yelling "Christian! There are police everywhere you must...." Tulis was stopped right in his tracks for a gun was being pointed right at his head by the bodyguard. Then he said, "I'm losing my patience, give me the money now or you're friend dies!" when christian heard this he payed the bodyguard the amount that was asked for which was almost all the money he had left. The bodyguard took the money and grinned evily and left the room without saying anything more. When he shut the door behind him Christian had a big sigh of relief, then he started packing again. "Will you ever come back?" asked Tulis. There was silence for awhile as he still packed all his belongings, he then stopped and said "I don't know if i 'd want to come back....there'd be to many painful memories." Christian still hadn't turned around and look in Tulis' face and say that. He then started pcking once again and picked up his suitcase and typewriter and headed for the door. Christian was about to open the door when Tulis said, "Satine DID love you and she always will....." With that Christian just paused and said "Goodbye Tulis....." He then walked out the door thinking he would never return.  
  
Author's notw~ Hey everyone, this is my first fan fic so hang in there! I hope you've enjoyed it so far though! Please reveiw! 


End file.
